


Paradox

by Sairyn



Series: Catch -22 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The decision to bring Bucky Barnes in has divided the team. Can Tony bridge the divide or will his relationship get in the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw my first trailer for Captain America Civil War ( I know, where have I been right?), and this was the first thing that popped into my head. Just a little one shot- enjoy! I can also be found on tumbler @sairyn-noc

 

”Steve, you got to bring him in.”

“I cant Tony, he’s still my best friend.”

“And I’m your boyfriend.”

“Don’t make me choose, Tony”

“You already have.”

Tony was sitting in their room, the room they had been sharing for almost a year now replaying their brief but telling conversation. It took half the team to convince him to try and persuade Steve to help them bring the Winter Soldier in. Finally he relented, but he knew better. The team didn’t know the story; not the entire one. They didn’t see the difference in Steve like Tony did since finding Bucky. How feelings of guilt and shame and anger had him crying out in the middle of night fighting a battle that started decades ago. It was Tony who was there to wrap him up safe in his arms, protecting him from the ghosts of his pasts.

But here they were, all coming together in the present. This has created a paradox, a chasm that has forced team members to choose sides. Tony was no different. This fight has put him on one side and the man he loves on the other. 

Tony has gone into many battles, been willing to face any enemy, but this; this has him at a loss. Because deep inside Tony knows he has already lost this battle, lost this war. He lost it the minute Steve met Bucky, the moment he gave his heart away to him. Tony Stark can fight many things, but fighting against the memory of first love, that’s a fight not even Ironman could win.

 

 

 


End file.
